Question: Add. $4.6 + 5.27=$
Explanation: There are many ways to solve this problem. Let's see two ways we can solve it. Place value table Let's line up the numbers by their decimal places. Ones $.$ Tenths Hundredths ${4}$ $.$ ${6}$ $0$ $5$ $.$ ${2}$ $7$ Now, let's add each place value column. Ones $.$ Tenths Hundredths ${{4}}$ $.$ ${6}$ $0$ $+$ $5$ $.$ ${2}$ $7$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $9$ $.$ $8$ $7$ Decomposing the numbers We can group the whole numbers together and the decimals together. $\begin{aligned} &(4+ 5) + ({0.60} + {0.27})\\\\ &=9 + {0.87}\\\\ &=9.87 \end{aligned}$ $4.6 + 5.27=9.87$